


Severus

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Series: July, 1980 to Now [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: "Just as Harry and Neville had a tradition of celebrating their birthdays at a muggle pub, Hermione and Ginny had a similar tradition of doing the same thing at the latter's place."





	Severus

Everything was working like clockwork, or at least Ginny thought so. Her husband had left to go drinking with Neville, just as he had for the past 19 years. And only moments after Harry had floo’d out, someone else appeared in her fireplace. Now, if this had happened any other day or time, she might've hexed whoever thought they could come into her house so late without notice. However, she wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Hermione appear, as the fellow Gryffindor had done for over a decade now.

“Hello Ginny,” she greeted.

“Hello Hermione,” she responded in a similar tone, pulling her friend into a hug.

* * *

 

Just as Harry and Neville had a tradition of celebrating their birthdays at a muggle pub, Hermione and Ginny had a similar tradition of doing the same thing at the latter’s place.

“Ginny, can I ask you something?” Hermione asked as she filled her drink.

"Of course," she nodded.  
  
"Why did you let Harry name your son after Snape? I mean, I know he worked with the Order, but surely that couldn't have been enough to make up for what he'd done to us at Hogwarts, to all of us.  
  
Ginny was silent for a moment as she processed Hermione's question, taking a sip of her firewhiskey.  
  
"Alright, so you know how Snape just absolutely hated Harry from before they even met, solely because of what happened with his parents?" Hermione nodded at that. "Well I don't know if the rest of the world knows that, thanks to Skeeter and the _Prophet_ no doubt."  
  
Hermione was quiet as she listened to Ginny explain, occasionally nodding or sipping her own firewhiskey.  
  
"Well I figure," Ginny continued, "what's a bigger 'fuck you' to our dear old teacher than having a Potter named after him: to be immortalized within a family he's despised for literally decades. At least, that's why I was okay with it. Not quite sure what Harry's thought process on it was."  
  
Hermione broke out in laughter at hearing the reasoning of one of her best friends. She made a note to herself to ask Harry about his son's name the following day or so, to see if his reason was any better. For some reason, she doubted it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Harry was such an idiot naming his children after two people who just heckin abused him for YEARS
> 
> Anyway, here’s where you can find me on social media  
> Instagram: instagram.com/fowlbynamedorkbynature  
> Twitter: twitter.com/the_tea_maven


End file.
